monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Mirak
With the battlefield getting tougher and tougher, all monsters strive for excellence, but there are two creators in particular who have made it their goal to rule all fights! Ingenica and Hackster have joined forces in a secret research lab to create an unstoppable artificial intelligence being: Mirak! Role: Denier/Support __TOC__ Overview Mirak is a Metal denier as fast as Warmaster Thalassa, and can cast Random Control, Total Blind to enemies, and provide allies with Protection. Overall, a very versatile monster that can bring a win to your team. Pros: *Good stats and trait *Multiple NER + random positive effect to allies *Can apply curse effects such as Metal Weakness, Nanovirus, and PER *Multiple AoE Control moves (Random Control / Total Blind) *Team Control and Torture Immunity *Self-CDDA to control enemies over and over again *Many random effect moves, which makes it unpredictable Cons: *Many random effect moves which make her rely on luck *Cooldowns are somewhat high, but highly manageable given the overall effectiveness of this monster *Total Blind is very unreliable when it comes to denial, since the monster doesn't actually lose a turn Recommended Moveset I, Robot (Denier) *I Must Scream (AoE 30 Metal dmg + Metal Weakness + Random Control Effect, 42s, 3 CD) *Deep Thought (AoE PER + Nanovirus + Total Blind, 27s, 3 CD) *I Have No Mouth (40 Metal dmg + Metal Weakness + Random Control Effect, 27s, 2 CD) *Go Robot (PER + Nanovirus + Total Blind, 18s, 2 CD) Mirak’s primary role is that of a denier. I Must Scream deals a decent amount of Metal damage to all enemies while applying a random control effect and Metal Weakness. Deep Thought does PER to all enemies while applying Nanovirus and Total Blind, which is good for a denier, especially because of Total Blind. I Have No Mouth is just basically I Must Scream, but all the damage and effects go to one enemy. Go Robot is the same as Deep Thought, but the damage and effects also go to one enemy. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Relics: Jasastur's Mask, Talany's Mask; Nabuline's Trap, Mantis Claws Trap Robot Blocker (Support) *The First Law (Team Control Immunity + Torture Immunity, 30s, 2CD) *Microbe Obliterator (Team NER + ally Random Positive Effect, 20s, 1CD) *Future-Bender / Dream of the Electric Sheep (Bender for ally NER + 2 random Positive Effects, 25s, 1 CD) / (Sheep for self CDDA, 10s, 0 CD) * I Must Scream / Deep Thought Mirak is a denier that can also provide great support to her team. The First Law applies Control + Torture Immunity to all allies, making her allies immune to almost every negative status effect. Microbe Obliterator does NER to all allies while also applying a random positive effect to one ally. Future Bender does NER to one ally and applies 2 random positive effects on one ally. Lastly, Dream of the Electric Sheep deactivates her cooldowns with 0 CD and only 10s, meaning when Mirak gets hit by CDA, she can use her CDDA move. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed; 2 Team Speed, 1 Speed Counters * Monsters with PER can remove the positive effects Mirak applies at the start of the battle. * CDA monsters, like Lord Pumpseed, Pierceid, and Warmaster Sherezar, can activate Mirak's cooldowns, but it is only effective if she doesn't have Dream of the Electric Sheep. These 3 CDA monsters are especially effective since they are actually faster than Mirak. * Strong Magic attackers, like Devastress, can heavily damage Mirak since she is weak to Magic. Category:Metal monsters Category:Hardened Category:Female book Category:Lida book Category:Mechanical book Category:Superheroes book Category:Race monsters Category:Cause Nanovirus Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Denier Category:Supporter Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Random Effects Users